domofandomcom-20200214-history
Pet (Permanent)
Pets are companions which may be used for fighting. Although there exist various categories of pets, the term "pet" usually refers to one of the eight evolvable pets. Your character can hold up to five pets and non-evolvable pets. You can summon one of each of the following categories of pets at the same time: a pet or an non-evolvable pet, an eggsploiter pet, a vanity pet and a monster from your Pandora's Box Hanging. Types of pets There are eight types of evolvable pets. * Love pet: The non-elemental pet evolved from the Love Egg. * Sapphire pet: The Water pet evolved from the Sapphire Egg. * Jade pet: The Wood pet evolved from the Jade Egg. * Ruby pet: The Fire pet evolved from the Ruby Egg. * Metal pet: The Metal pet evolved from the Metal Egg. * Rock pet: The Earth pet evolved from the Rock Egg. * Kuku pet: This pet lacks special editions. When evolved, this pet has three types (Fire Kuku, Water Kuku, Wood Kuku). * Dragon pet: This pet lacks special editions. When evolved, this pet has three types (Fire Dragon, Metal Dragon, Water Dragon). Special edition Special edition (SE) pets refer to pets with a skin recolor. Special edition pets may be obtained through the Pet Exchange, or from the item mall. King pets Kuku pets, Dragon pets, SE4 pets and SE5 pets have a 10% chance of becoming King pets on their third evolution. The King pet has boosted stats or additional skills when compared to regular pets, and may also appear physically larger.http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=263049 The King name is visible when the pet is traded or placed in a Pet Hibernation Box.http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=477055 Obtaining a pet Pets are obtained from the Vending Machines placed within Eversun City, Darkdale, and Collington via the usage of a Pet Token purchased from the Item Mall. The Vending Machine will give a random egg of all original pets, including the Kuku pet. Pets and non-evolvable pets can be vended in stalls and mailed to another player by using a Pet Hibernation Box. They may also be traded between players without the item: a special space in the trade window is reserved for pet trading. It is, however, impossible to know if the egg is a special edition pet in both case, as names can be easily changed with a Pet Naming Tag. The pet quest awards a level 1 original Metal egg through a Hibernating Metal Egg. Loyalty When you first obtain a pet or non-evolvable pet, it will have 100 loyalty (the maximum); however, this amount declines. Every 24 real time hours, its loyalty will drop by 1 point. When the pet dies, its loyalty will decrease by 10. When your character dies with the pet summoned, it will decrease by 10. Pet loyalty can be restored by playing with the pet, restoring 1 loyalty point every few minutes: *Level 0-9: ~1 minute *Level 10-19: ~3 minutes *Level 20-29: ~5 minutes *Level 30-39: ~8 minutes *Level 40-49: ~10 minutes *Level 50-59: ~12 minutes *Level 60-69: ~15 minutes *Level 70: ~18 minutes It is also possible to restore loyalty by feeding the pet one of the various pet foods such as Pet Treat for 2 points, or with a Fidelity Fruit for 30 points. When a pet's loyalty drops below 50 points, it will stop obeying your orders. Between 20 to 40 points, the game warns you there is a chance to permanently leave you if summoned (an option to summon it or not is offered). A pet with a loyalty of 0 to 19 points cannot be summoned. You may still play with your pet, as playing does not count as summoning. Using a Pet Hibernation Box will prevent the pet from losing loyalty points every 24 hours. Commands Right clicking a summoned pet displays a menu with the following commands: *'Attack': Pet attacks a target selected by you. Type /petatk in the chat window. *'Alert': Pet attacks only when you are attacked or attacking. Type /petguard in the chat window. *'Follow': The pet follows you but will not attack (but used to attack in a prior patch). Type /petfollow in the chat window. *'Special skill': Special skills are individual to each pet type. Please see a specified pet type for more information. Type /petspecial in the chat window. *'Stay': The pet stops in its current location and will not attack. Type /petidle in the chat window. *'Recycle': Unsummons the pet. Type /petret in the chat window. The chat commands can be dragged to hotkey bars for easy access. Pet window The pet window is accessed via + . In the upper right of this window is a button to switch between full and simple mode. Along with displayed stats, the following commands are in full mode: * Feed: Feeds the pet food to increase its loyalty. This can only be used when the pet isn't summoned. You can feed it Fidelity Fruit or Pet Treats this way. You can only use Pet Biscuits when the pet is summoned. You must first select the item and then click on the summoned pet. * Summon/Return: This summons or returns the pet, respectively. * Banish: This permanently deletes the pet. The pet cannot be returned. * Play: Plays with the pet to restore loyalty. While the player can still be attacked, the pet will not (as it is not technically summoned), thus will not abandon you if its loyalty is low. * Order: When pressed a menu pops up with: **'Pet returns': Same as Recycle. **'Pet stays': Same as Stay. **'Pet follows': Same as Follow. **'Pet attacks': Same as Attack. Simple mode The simple pet window displays the pets HP, MP, loyalty, level and experience. The three buttons on the right are the Summon/Return, Feed and Play commands. Revival When a pet or non-evolvable pet dies, you will have to revive it using one of the few given ways. The most commonly used way is to go to a NPC with the Heal Pet ability (Benny Marshall and Pet Shop Paula). Reviving pets this way will cost a certain amount of gold, equal to the level of the pet multiplied by the evolution factor. * The evolution factor of the first form of the pet (level 1-10) is 20 gold, so if you want to revive a level 2 pet, it will cost you 2 × 20 = 40 gold. * The evolution factor of the second form of the pet (level 11-40) is 50 gold, so if you want to revive a level 12 pet, it will cost you 12 × 50 = 600 gold. * The evolution factor of the third and fourth form of the pet (level 41-60 and 61-70) is 100 gold, so if you want to revive a level 42 pet, it will cost you 42 × 100 = 4200 gold and a lvl 62 pet would cost 62 × 100 = 6200 gold. Pets can also be revived using the Musician skill Resurrect Pet. This skill is used to revive only your own pet, as pets cannot be traded when dead. Another way is by using a Reanimalator. Evolution When a pet reaches a certain level, it can evolve into a stronger creature. Pet Shop Paula can evolve it if it meets the required level and you have the correct evolution stone. Keep in mind that when a pet reaches the level it can evolve, it will be capped at that level until it evolves. * At level 10, the pet can hatch from its egg using an Elementary Evolution Stone which can be purchased from Pet Shop Paula. * At level 40, the pet can evolve into a stronger form using an Intermediate Evolution Stone. This stone can be purchased from the Item Mall. * At level 60, the pet can evolve into an even later stage using an Advanced Evolution Stone, making all pets but Jade Pet and Love Pet mountable. After evolving a pet, its loyalty is restored to 100. Riding a pet You can ride level 60 non-evolvable pets or level 61 pets (except the Jade Pet and Love Pet) with a pet saddle. You can fight while mounted: only you can attack, and you will be only the one taking damage. You can also deal Experience to the mounted pet. There are different types of saddles, all which increase the movement speed: * Pet Saddle has no additional effect * Crimson Rabbit Saddle increases max HP/MP based on your pet level. * Black Stallion Saddle increases attack and magical attack based on your pet level. * Lucky Saddle increases item drop rate based on your pet level. * High Quality Saddle is a longer duration of the Pet Saddle that is not one time use. Though subject to the 2 hour mount time, this saddle can be used continuously for the duration of the saddle. With the exception of the High Quality Saddle, saddles are one-time use and only last for 2 hours, after which you will be dismounted. Going offline or disconnecting also cancels the effect. Flying on a pet Using a Flying Upgrade Stone on a rideable pet grants the ability to use that pet for flying, instead of flying with a weapon or flying item. This also adds a flag to the small pet window ( + ). The pet retains this ability if traded, but currently there is no indicator in the trade window (like King pets have). Flying with a pet adds 10 to movement speed.http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=663925&start=10 See also * Comparison of pets for comparing pets References External links *Xelescence's Pet Information Compilation thread Category:Pets